Ｆｉｒｓｔ Ｌｏｖｅ Ａｃａｄｅｍｙ － Ｓｃｈｏｏｌ ｏｆ Ｔｒｕｅ Ｌｏｖｅ
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Starring; Ayano Tateyama as Rin Kagamine, Shuuya Kano as Len Kagamine, and Shintaro Kisaragi as GUMI. (Warning : Oneshot, Fluff, OOC). "The Anthem of Youth."


_In studies and sports, I'm completely hopeless, but_

_Without knowing my place, I fell in love with you class president_

_A momentous decision! A love letter of 7100 words!_

_But I don't have the courage to give it to you…_

"Ah, ketua kelas benar-benar hebat. Dibandingkan aku..", Kano menghela nafas saat memikirkan dirinya yang tidak baik dalam hal akademik, maupun non akademik. Dibandingkan dengannnya, Ayano sang ketua kelas adalah orang yang pintar, dan baik dalam olahraga. Memikirkan ketua kelas membuat Kano tersipu malu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menulis surat cinta dengan 7100 kata!", teriak Kano semangat.

"Kano! Jangan berteriak, ini sudah malam!"

"A-Ah, maaf okaa-san", Kano hanya bisa sweatdrop mengakui kesalahannya.

Setelah itu, dia menulis surat cinta 7100 kata miliknya. _Tapi, aku nggak punya keberanian buat memberi ketua kelas surat ini!_, pikir Kano sambil tersipu malu

_Hey, your gaze is obvious, you know?_

_Hey, if you have something you want, just say it!_

"Ne, tatapanmu itu jelas tau..", Ayano berkata sambil melihat ke arah Kano yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. _Ah, gawat. Apa yang harus kukatakan?!_, pikir Kano panik.

"Kalau kamu perlu sesuatu, bilang saja", Ayano tersenyum kecil, berpikir kalau Kano malu. Senyuman Ayano membuat Kano sedikit percaya diri, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

_Umm, er, umm…_

_The weather is very pleasant!_

_I'm glad it's so peaceful today as well!_

_Why are you shaking?_

_And what are you hiding?_

_Hey, show me!_

"Um..Itu..Umm.. Yah, cuacanya cerah hari ini ya? Aku lega hari ini juga damai!", kata Kano gugup. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan surat cinta untuk ketua kelas di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kamu gemetar?", Ayano bertanya bingung, dan dia melihat kalau Kano menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Dan apa yang kamu sembunyikan? Ayo perlihatkan!", saat Ayano ingin meraih apa yang ada di belakang Kano, laki-laki itu langsung berlari kabur dari Ayano, dengan wajah semerah tomat.

_Behold, the aura of charisma that overflows from me_

_Of course, my necktie is custom made from Berberry!_

"Ahaha.. Aku adalah orang paling percaya diri di kelas ini! Dan tentu saja, dasiku ini custom made dari Berberry!", Shintaro berkata dengan percaya diri, dengan satu tangan memegang rambutnya, dan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah mawar putih.

_What's that, it's a strange brand I've never heard of_

_Also, don't hold roses in your mouth in the classroom!_

"Apa itu? Aku nggak pernah mendengar merek aneh seperti itu. Lagipula.."

"Jangan memegang mawar di mulutmu saat berada di kelas!", kata Ayano memperingatkan Shintaro yang sekarang sedang berpose sambil memegang mawar putih di mulutnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.

_Hey, on this Sunday…_

_Ah, I have lessons, another time, okay!_

_Ah, a sweet little kitten who's scared of this perfect me?_

_If it's because of the other girls' jealousy, it's okay_

_I'm a bit jealous of that unfounded confidence of yours…_

_…it's already evening_

"Ne, di akhir pekan..", mulai Shintaro.

"Ah, aku punya kelas akhir pekan. Lain kali saja ya?", Ayano menolak sambil menaruh satu jari di dagunya. Shintaro tersenyum dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah, seorang anak kucing lucu yang takut dengan aku yang sempurna ini?", mulainya dengan percaya diri.

"Kalau itu karna teman sekelas kamu yang iri, itu tidak apa-apa", saat mendengar kata-kata Shintaro, semua perempuan di kelas punya irk mark di kepalanya dan melihat Shintaro dengan kesal.

"Aku sedikit iri dengan kepercayaan dirimu yang tidak berdasar itu..", gumam Ayano sambil berpikir.

_Ah, this is the boring lamb that is her childhood friend,_

_She's in the middle of talking with me?_

_This is bad, I won't let him call me incompetent anymore!_

_President! Please read this letter!_

_Aaaaaaah_

"Ah, kamu orang membosankan yang teman masa kecilnya itu kan?", tanya Shintaro saat melihat Kano yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok. Saat Shintaro berkata tentang ini, Ayano juga melihat Kano yang mengintip.

"Dia sedang berbicara denganku, tidakkah kamu melihatnya?"

Kano kesal ketika mendengar ini, _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya memanggilku konyol lagi!_, pikir Kano kesal.

"Ketua kelas! Tolong baca surat ini!", teriak Kano sambil membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah amplop dengan segel hati di tengahnya.

"Aaaaaaah!", Kano berteriak karna malu.

_Every time your silky hair blows in the wind,_

_My heart beats faster..._

Ayano mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kano, sedangkan Kano masih menutup matanya karna gugup. Saat melihat surat itu bersama dengan Shintaro, Ayano menutup matanya, sedangkan Shintaro menyilangkan tangannya, dan Kano mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketua kelas sambil tersipu malu.

_Your literary talent is quite good, but she chooses me_

_…hey, isn't that right?_

_I'm surprised by both of you, my answer….I wonder what it is_

_But there's one thing I think,_

"Kemampuan literaturmu lumayan bagus, tapi dia akan memilihku. Iya kan?", tanya Shintaro kepada Ayano sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kano masih berada dalam imajinasinya sambil tetap tersipu malu.

"Aku terkejut dengan kalian berdua, jawabanku.. Aku penasaran apa itu? Tapi ada satu hal, kurasa..", saat Ayano berbicara, Kano memegang suratnya, dan Shintaro memegang mawar putih miliknya. Kano dengan tegang menunggu jawaban Ayano. Shintaro mengedipkan satu matanya dengan percaya diri

_I wish these silly days_

_Would continue forever and ever…_

"Ah, tidak papa. Lupakan saja", jawab Ayano sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Kano dan Shintaro tersipu malu saat melihat senyum Ayano, dan keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketua kelas mereka. _Aku harap hari seperti ini, akan selalu berlanjut selamanya_, pikir Ayano sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

**Author's Note : Ayame kembali dengan cerita baru! Yah, karna libur seminggu, tiba-tiba ide muncul dari mana-mana. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini! =D**

**Kano dan Shintaro : ***memukul kepala di tembok* Ini bukan aku sama sekali!

**Ayano : **Ah! Shintaro, Shuuya, kalian tidak apa-apa?!

**Ayame : **Hah, kan sudah kubilang kalau ini OOC, tidak percaya sih

**Shintaro : **Ada apa dengan mawar putih itu?!

**Kano : **Dan juga kenapa aku jadi pemalu?!

**Ayame : **Ayano-chan, tolong lakukan disclaimer..

**Kano dan Shintaro : **Jangan hiraukan kami!

**Ayano : **Baik! Etto, Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, dan k-kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan review! Sampai jumpa lagi *smile*

**Ayame : **See you again!


End file.
